Soñando Contigo
by Sel-Brauss
Summary: Fue una tarde de Invierno en la que tomamos caminos diferentes, lo recuerdo.. Esa tarde en la que yo no te pude decir lo mucho que yo te.. Tohru, yo te..
1. Recuerdos

:::Nada me pertence, todos los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, yo solo creo una historia alterna con ellos:::

N/A: Hola! :DD! Como esta, mi gente bonita? Yo super bien, porq' al parecer volveré por estos lares de Fanfiction, & eso me emociona tremendamente, porq' ya hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo!

Como siempre, espero hacer una historia corta, pero sabemos que eso no depende de mi persona, sino, de que tal se vaya desarrollando la historia ^^ Espero que les agrade!

En esta trama, haré un Song-Fic, con mi pareja favorita de Fruits Basket x3 & será situado un poco después del final del manga, igual si no lo han leído, no influye mucho, ya que eliminaré a ciertos personajes estorbosos (*EJEM, Maki*) x3!

La canción que pongo de fondo (?) es una traducción mía, a la de Selena "Dreaming Of You", la cual es muy hermosa & me inspiro demasiado esta linda noche de primavera x3 La recomiendo mucho!

Haré algunas anotaciones N/A & estarán entre paréntesis xD! Espero no distraerlos mucho de la historia xD

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia! (: Disfruten! :D!

_Tarde en la noche, mientras todo el mundo duerme,_

_permanezco despierto & pienso en ti._

_Le pido a una estrella, que en algún lugar,_

_tu estés pensando en mi también.._

_Porque yo sueño contigo esta noche,_

_que mañana estaré abrazándote fuerte._

_& no hay lugar en el que desee estar,_

_que aquí en mi cuarto soñando acerca de ti & de mi.._

Desperté sobresaltado de mi sueño, mi cara estaba totalmente empapada de sudor, mis ojos aun llorosos y mi cuerpo añorándote.. De nuevo había soñado contigo..

:.:.: Flashback :.:.:

No hacía mucho desde mi mudanza de la casa de Shigure, para ser más independiente de los Sohma, así que me sorprendió muchísimo escuchar tu voz por el comunicador. El frió afuera de la casa era insoportable, el viento mecía a los arboles amenazando con arrancarlos, las calles estaba desiertas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los escaparates iluminados con motivos navideños.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, al compás de mi respiración. No podía creer que fueras tu mi visita esa tarde de invierno. Llegue a la puerta y ahí estabas tu, engalanada con un abrigo largo & una bufanda hasta la nariz. Al mirarme te sobresaltaste un poco, pero inmediatamente recuperaste la calma.

-Buenas tardes, Sohma-Kun- Saludaste con una reverencia- Espero que no te inoportune mi visita, seré breve..

-Tohru, puedes llamarme Yuki, ya te lo había dicho..-Dije con un tono un tanto desesperado, no soportaba formalismos, no al menos de ella..

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaste evadiendo mi comentario- Prometo seré lo más breve posible..- Me sorprendió un poco su tono de urgencia.

-¡Si, claro!- Dije dándote el paso y cerrando la puerta tras ella- Eres mi primera visita desde que me mude de la casa de Shigure, ¿Como están todos por allá?- Trate de hacer conversación, al parecer tu no estabas dispuesta hacerla.

-Bien, bien..-Se te corto la voz, pero yo fingí no darme cuenta. Algo no iba bien, tu estabas demasiado callada, tu mirada antes brillante y llena de vida, ahora estaba ausente y parecía afligida; tu gesto estaba tenso y no dejaba ver la hermosura de tus facciones.

Entramos a mi pequeño departamento, y no se porque, me enorgullecí; Lo sé, era pequeño, pero era el fruto de mis esfuerzos, y al fin podía estar orgulloso de algo propio, sin contar el hecho de que estaba limpio.

-¡Yuki, es asombroso!- volví a escuchar tu voz dulce y animada, al mirarte tus ojos volvieron a brillar, sin duda, te había gustado. Empezaste a observar todo detenidamente. Tus ojos se posaron en la pequeña sala, hasta la puerta de la cocina y regresaron a la sala, al rincón donde tenía las fotografías de nuestros años escolares. Los mejores años de mi vida, sin duda.

Entonces, tus ojos volvieron a ensombrecerse.. Pensé que ya sabía la causa de tu tristeza al mirar la foto donde estábamos tú, Kyo y yo. Estúpido gato, como había podido dejarte e irse con Kagura..

Trate de odiarlo, pero no pude. A decir verdad, y a pesar de que me hacía sentir miserable, me alegraba. Eso significaba quitarme un rival de encima.

-¡Tohru!- Dije demasiado animado como para que no se notarán mis intenciones- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

- ¿Ah?- Saliste de tus pensamientos- ¡Ah! No, no te preocupes, solo vine de rápido..

-Ni lo menciones, te traeré algo de beber, debes tener frió por el camino.. ¿Te parece algo de té?

-Este, bueno..

-En seguida, toma asiento, por favor- Entré en la cocina, sin darte tiempo a responder. Tal vez no quería darte tiempo a responder. Tal vez, muy adentro de mi, ya presentía el motivo de tu visita, pero seguía negándome a escucharlo de tus labios.

Tarde lo más que pude preparando el té, alargando tu estadía. Cuando al fin termine de prepararlo, lleve las tazas y los tarros de azúcar y leche a la mesita de la sala, tu estabas aun mirando la fotografía. Me irrito un poco.

-Muchas gracias, Sohm..

-Yuki - dije sin levantar la vista de mi taza- Llámame Yuki..

-Yuki, el motivo de mi visita..

-¿Porque, Tohru? - Dije con voz sombría..

-¿Yuki-kun..?

-¡Porque tienes que arruinar este momento! - Levante mi cara, y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, una por una, empezó a resbalar por mis mejillas..

-Yo..- Bajaste la mirada- Yuki, lo siento, pero..

-¡¿Lo sigues amando, verdad?- Grite fuera de mi, como era posible, aun después de todo lo que te había hecho sufrir seguías amándolo. Y yo, el que siempre había estado contigo desde el principio, escuchando tus lamentos, acariciando tu cabeza esas largas noches llenas de lágrimas, seguía estando en segundo plano. Me levante y me di media vuelta.

-Perdón - Eso fue lo único que salió de tu boca- Pero eso no he venido a decirte hoy, Yuki.. - Esperaste mi reacción, pero al ver que no decía nada, seguiste- Me han ofrecido una beca en una Universidad del extranjero.. - Voltee sorprendido, a decir verdad, no esperaba algo como eso, por un segundo, mi corazón dejo de latir. -Se que dije que solo terminaría la preparatoria, por que ese era el deseo de mi madre, pero, Yuki, de verdad deseo esa beca..

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir? - Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo, pero no estaba seguro de querer aceptarlo.

-Que me iré pronto a vivir a (N/A: Nombre del País que deseen)- Entonces todo tuvo sentido.

-Un momento..- Tohru se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto - No es ese país en donde, actualmente, viven Kagura y Kyo (N/A: Si, señores & señoras, se mudaron para allá). ¡No me digas que vas a tratar de seguirlos, Tohru!

-Yuki, yo.. tu sabes que yo lo amo..- Solo mirabas la alfombra, tratando de escapar de mi mirada furiosa. Yo por mi parte, fui hasta la pared & la golpee tan fuerte como puede.

-¿Sabes? ¡Haz lo que quieras! - Dije volviendo a mirarte - Ve y síguelos, no me importa, ve y trata de convencerte a ti sola de que tienes una oportunidad. Por mi parte no esperes ayuda.

-Pero, Yuki..- Trataste de acercarte, pero mi mirada te lo impidió.. Bajaste de nuevo la mirada -B-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, mi avión parte mañana por la mañana - Yo no dije nada, estaba demasiado enojado como para articular palabra alguna - Solo quería venir a despedirme de ti.

-Bien, buen viaje - Lo último que escuche de ti, fue un leve sollozo y como cerraste la puerta del apartamento.

Al día siguiente, recuerdo como corrí como estúpido hacia el aeropuerto, solo para enterarme de que tu ya ta hallabas lejos de mi.

:.:.:Fin del FlashBack:.:.:

_Me pregunto si alguna vez me notaste,_

_& me pregunto si sabes que sigo ahí._

_Si miraste mis ojos, ¿Te fijaste en lo que hay dentro?_

_¿Te importo?_

_Solo quiero tenerte cerca,_

_pero en vez de eso, lo que tengo__son sueños de ti.._

_Así que espero el día de tener el coraje de decirte,_

_cuanto te amo.._

No sabes todo lo que he llorado, no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado. No creo que siquiera sepas lo mucho que me he odiado por haber actuado de ese modo. Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que me ganaron los celos.

Abrí la ventana de mi recamará, tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, ya habían pasado muchos meses, ahora estábamos en primavera de nuevo, pero dentro de mi, seguía estando en invierno, pero ahora no vendrías a derretir la nieve de mi corazón.

_Tarde en la noche, mientras todo el mundo duerme,_

_permanezco despierto & pienso en ti._

_& aun no puedo creer,_

_que hayas venido a mi.._

¿Pero acaso tenía que esperar, aquí, solo? ¿Contentadome con tu recuerdo, con nuestras memorias, sin hacer nada?

-Tohru..- Tu nombre, era una espina que se clavaba en mi corazón, & no podía sacarla de ahí, no porque no pudiera, sino, porque no quería.. Eso era lo único que me quedaba de ti..

Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, como si la noche, apiadada de mi miseria, me hubiera dado un destello de inspiración..

Yo iría por ti, lucharía por ti, no te dejaría nunca más..

El resto de la noche no pude dormir, planee todo, desde como llegaría, como averiguaría donde estabas, yo te volvería a traer conmigo a Japón, esa era mi nueva meta.

La única persona que podía ayudarme en esos momentos, era Shigure.

_& no hay lugar en el que desee estar,_

_que aquí en mi cuarto soñando acerca de ti & de mi.._

_Para Siempre._

CHAN CHAN CHAN! x3 Jajajajaja!

Waaaa, esta historia tomo un rumbo incluso desconocido para mi x3 Me deje llevar por la dulce voz de Selena & su canción! Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que voy a escribir 2da parte, no? XD! No me importa si no tengo reviews, esto merece ser continuado! xDD

Espero les haya gustado, la 2da parte la planeo hacer desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, aunq aun no se bien de cual de todos x3

Sin más que decir, me despido, porq ya casi son las dos de la mañana & para mi desgracia en unas horas debo ir a la escuela! D':

Espero leerlos pronto!

Matta Nee~*


	2. Reencuentros

_N/A:_ Hola gente bonita! :3

Aquí reportandome con el segundo capitulo de Soñando Contigo :3! Perdonen la tardanza, pero no he andado para nada inspirada.. U.u Hasta hace unas dos o tres horas, cuando me puse a escuchar la de Cascada, "Everytime we Touch" & dije : "Eso es lo que me faltaba!" & he aquí el resultado! x3

Espero les agrade ^^!

Sin más por el momento, los dejo, mis queridos lectores! Disfruten!

::::Nada me pertenece!::::

Aquí me encuentro, sola de nuevo. ¿Es acaso algo que yo me gane a pulso?

-¡Tohru!- me grito una de mis compañeras de trabajo, venía corriendo y agitaba una bolsa de papel – ¡Se te olvida tu almuerzo, mujer!

-¡Oh, es verdad, muchas gracias Sophie! – Como era posible que se me hubiera olvidado, si todo el día estuve deseando que el momento de almorzar llegará.

-Vaya mujer, eres terriblemente despistada- dijo Sophie haciendo una mueca.

-¿Ah? ¿Porque lo dices? –realmente no había escuchado del todo el comentario de Sophie. Era una chica realmente buena, me había ayudado en todo, desde el día que llegue en busca de Kyo.

:.:.:Flashback:.:.:

Me deje caer en una banca, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir precipitadamente de mis ojos. No tenía ni unas horas en ese país y ya me estaba desesperando.

Al parecer la dirección que me dio Shigure, no estaba actualizada. Cuando llegue emocionada al pequeño departamento, la casera me dijo que ellos tenían dos semanas de no vivir ahí, y al parecer no habían dejado su nueva dirección a nadie.

Me enjugue las lágrimas, "¡No pasa nada, no me daré por vencida!", pensé. Fui a buscarlo a donde se supone que Kyo trabajaba para pagar los menesteres de la casa, pero, al igual que en el departamento, tenían dos semanas de no ir, y al parecer el día anterior, Kyo había presentado su renuncia, alegando haber encontrado algo mejor.

Camine por un buen rato. Que ingenua había sido. Creí que todo sería sencillo, llegar a este nuevo país, engallando a todos en Japón de que estaría estudiando, pensé que no tardaría nada en encontrar a Kyo y convencerlo de que conmigo estaría mejor, que lo amaba como no tenía idea, pensé que el aceptaría mis sentimiento, que Kagura estaría feliz por los dos y se resignaría… Incluso llegue a pensar en que estaríamos de vuelta en Japón, anunciando nuestro compromiso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. ¿Ingenua? Estúpida, más bien. Me lleve las manos a la cara, tratando de olvidarme un poco de mi realidad. Nada era tan sencillo, como pretendía tener un final feliz, así de fácil.

En todas las películas infantiles que veía con mi madre, cuando era pequeña, siempre los protagonistas tenían que luchar contra los malos, y viajar, y a veces luchar contra sus mismas debilidades para lograr el tan ansiado y feliz final de todos los cuentos... "Y vivieron felices, para siempre." Ese es el final que siempre he buscado… El que pensé que había encontrado al lado de mi príncipe de cabellos naranjas, eso pensé.

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos, que cuando una figura delgada, pero grácil, cayó a mis pies, me sobresalte demasiado.

-¡WA!- Grite y rápidamente subí mis pies a la banca. Pero la persona, no se movía del suelo. De espaldas pude ver que se trataba de alguien de complexión atlética, llevaba pantalones entubados, una chamarra algo ajustada y unas sandalias; el cabello corto era rojo, con las puntas teñidas de morado.

Al ver que no se movía, solo atine a bajar mis pies y a inclinarme un poco sobre la figura. Con una mano temblorosa le toque el hombro, y la zarandee suavemente.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra b-bien? – Voz sonaba terriblemente temblorosa, parecía que la persona no respiraba… Empezaba a preguntar seriamente de que siguiera viva, cuando estiro su mano y tomo uno de mis tobillos con su mano helada.

Pegue tremendo grito, mientras intentaba zafarme de la mano, la cual me estaba haciendo mucho daño en mi tobillo.

-¡Suéltame, cosa rara!

-T…- al parecer había hablado.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Deje mi inútil batalla por librarme, y trate de concentrarme en lo que la cosa decía.

-Te…

-¿Quieres té?

-Te…

-¿…? – Acerque mi oído a su cabeza.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE! – Pensé que me había dejado sorda.

~*…*~

No sé cómo, pero, de un segundo a otro ella estaba sentada a mi lado comiendo unas galletas que yo había guardado, las devoraba como si de su última comida se tratase. Mientras ella comía, me pregunto de donde era y porque había venido tan lejos.

-Así que, viniste persiguiendo a un chico… –dijo, mientras doblaba el empaque de las galletas, no sé porque, pero oírlo de ese modo, me hacía sentir mal. Asentí. – Y para eso, les mentiste a tus amigos y familia, diciéndoles que habías venido a estudiar… - Asentí de nuevo… No me estaba ayudando para nada escucharlo de esa manera. – Y ahora, te das cuenta de que tu objetivo no resulta para nada sencillo… -Sentí como el peso de mi misión me caía instantáneamente con esas palabras. Asentí de nuevo, con un poco de trabajo. Ella rió. – ¡Vaya mujer!

Me sentí un poco ofendida de que tratará un asunto tan delicado e importante para mí, con gracia.

-No me malinterpretes – dijo advirtiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos, y el sonrojo en mis mejillas – Creo que es admirable, muchos dicen que seguirán su felicidad hasta encontrarla, pero pocos se animan a realmente intentarlo…- Me miro y sonrió. – ¡Por eso creo que eres admirable!

-G-gracias… -Dije sonrosada- Por cierto, ¡Mi nombre es Tohru! Tohru Honda.

-Que gracioso nombre – dijo pensativa- Como sea, el mío es Sophie Villers.- Nos dimos la mano en señal de amistad. Nos quedamos platicando un rato más, pero la tarde dio paso al anochecer, y ella se levanto.

-Y bien, ¿En qué hotel te estás hospedando?

-¿Hotel?- ¡No había en mis planes un hotel! Sophie soltó una enorme carcajada.

- ¡Para ser tan emprendedora, pequeña Tohru, te hace falta visión! Está bien, puedes ir a dormir a mi casa, solo vivo yo y mi gata Snow, espero no te incomoden los gatos.

La mire con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrasé… No pude resistirlo, me solté a llorar, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza. Extrañamente, eso me recordaba una sensación conocida, pero no podía identificarla.

:.:.:Fin de Flashback:.:.:

Así había sido nuestra historia, desde ese día, no había pasado uno en el que buscará a Kyo. La búsqueda se alargo de días a semanas, de semanas a meses…

No había rastro de él, ni de Kagura. Me desalentaba siempre que llegaba a algún lugar y me recibían con la noticia de que días antes él había estado así.

Sophie me busco un trabajo en el café en el que ella trabajaba, debido a que mis ingresos se habían reducido. Trabajaba en la mañana, me dedicaba a buscar por la tarde, y por las noches, Sophie, Snow y yo cenábamos en la terraza, mirando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Fue en una de esas pláticas, bien entrada la noche donde me enteré de la historia de Sophie, al parecer sus padres habían muerto siendo ella muy joven, su hermano mayor, la cuido hasta que tuvo edad para trabajar. Su hermano se caso y ella, con tal de no estorbar en la nueva relación, con sus ahorros consiguió un pequeño apartamento. Aun se veían a menudo.

Ella no parecía de la clase de personas que se dejarán vencer por algo tan simple como el amor. Era realmente fuerte, despreocupada.

Yo por mi parte, no me quejaba, era una vida bastante cómoda, le estaba increíblemente agradecida a Sophie por todo el apoyo brindado…

-¡Tohru! – Me grito Sophie, mujer, ¿Que no vas a almorzar? Mira que nos quedan solo 5 minutos más de descanso, después debemos volver porque la patrona quiere que limpiemos la bodega.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya voy! – dije intentando apresuradamente de abrir el paquete de galletas saladas, pero al hacerlo, la orilla metálica me corto el dedo. – ¡Auch!

-¡¿Estás bien? – Sophie se sobresalto demasiado, e inmediatamente corrió a ver mi herida. Esa sensación de nuevo, hacía tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí de esa manera. De alguna manera, esa reacción la había visto en alguien… La sonrisa de Yuki apareció en mi mente…

Me quede estática un momento, recordando esa dulce sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba? Yuki había dejado mi claro que no esperará apoyo de él…

Me sentí deprimida. Realmente lo extrañaba… Pero, ¿Lo extrañaba como a Shigure? ¿Lo extrañaba como a los Sohma? ¡Sí, eso era! Solo lo extrañaba como a los demás… ¿Verdad?

-Al parecer, solo es una cortada superficial – dijo Sophie, poniendo una bendita en mi dedo - ¡Debes tener más cuidado!

-¡Gracias, Yuki! - ¿Ah? ¿Que acaba de decir?

-¿Yuki? ¿Quién es Yuki? – la preguntona de Sophie no espero para abatirme a preguntas.

-Ah... Es... ¡Es un amigo! – dijo yo, no muy convencida y eso me extrañaba.

-¡Ay, ajá! – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Sophie – Ahora así se les llama…

-¡Es en serio! – dije alborotada - ¡Es uno de mis amigos que deje en Japón!

-Dirás, un novio que dejaste en Japón…

-¡NO, es amigo! – trate de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras agitaba frenéticamente mis brazos.

Sophie me miro seria. No era habitual en ella.

-Te diré que por la mirada que pusiste, parecía ser alguien importante… - dijo, no me quitaba los ojos de encima – Tohru, de verdad espero que no hayas dejado a alguien que valiera la pena en tu país, por alguien que ya encontró la felicidad en otra persona.

Esas palabras me dieron de lleno en el corazón. ¿Dejar a alguien que valiera la pena? No, oh, ¿sí? Pero Yuki era mi amigo, siempre lo había sido, yo no tenía…

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darme cuenta. Todas esas miradas, palabras, acciones… Siempre había estado ahí conmigo…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tohru? – Esta vez me encontré con la preocupada mirada de Sophie -¡Oh dios, no quise, perdona, yo…!

-No es nada- Me paré en seco – ¡Es mejor volver al trabajo! – le sonreí.

-Ok, está bien…-

Despeje un poco mi mente, pero la sonrisa no se me borro… No al menos hasta llegar al café.

Entramos riendo y haciendo escándalo.

-Honda – dijo la jefa mirándome. Pensé por su semblante serio que iba a regañarme.

-¿Si, jefa? – dije tímidamente.

-Hay alguien que te busca- señaló las mesas más retiradas del establecimiento – Al parecer, necesitan hablar contigo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía donde señalaba la jefa, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca y abrir mis ojos cuan grandes eran, al ver a la persona sentada. Me acerque hacía el chico de melena anaranjada que me esperaba sentado.

-Cuanto tiempo, Tohru…

_N/A:_ Waaa! x3 Hola! *www*

De pronto, que nos aparece Kyo ¬¬ Justo cuando Tohru se empieza a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos! Damn! XDD Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Espero poder subir el prox capi, lo más pronto posible! Cualquier crítica constructiva, es bien recibida!

_Agradecimientos:_

_****_Lobalunallena:Muchas gracias! Fuiste mi primer review, espero que te siga agradando la historia!

Saakuraa:Me subiste mucho el animo! Muchas, muchas gracias! :3

Por ustedes dos que me animaron muchísimo al principio, terminaré esta historia jajajaj x3!

Bueno, los leeré pronto!

Matta Nee~


End file.
